


Lying Next To You

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fem!Mike Munroe, Fluff, Het, Kisses, M/M, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world seemed so much smaller when it was just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea the other night for a hitchhiker!AU with my version of fem!Mike. I run a Mike Munroe rp blog on Tumblr, and have Marilyn as an alternative version of him. This sort of popped up while coming up with plots with a Josh I rp with. ouo

Tall grass tickled Marilyn’s bare legs as she laughed, stumbling forward, off-balance with the thick plaid blindfold over her brown eyes. Josh chuckled as he led her forward, the tree’s shade from the spring sunshine almost forgotten as they traveled further into the field. Her short blue dress billowed around her thighs in the breeze, her sandals catching stray blades of grass as she followed his lead.

“Where are we going?” She finally giggled, tripping over something that felt less organic than their surroundings. Thankfully, her lover caught her, grin present in his voice.

“We’re here, let me get that for you.” Pulling the tie, he let the beautiful scenery around them into her line of sight. Wildflowers had reclaimed what appeared to have once been a wheat field, dotting it with pinks, whites and blues. Above them, the sky seemed to go on forever, the sun bright and overhead. Barely a cloud in the sky, they moved slowly as small gusts blew them around freely.

At her feet lay a ratty blue blanket that looked like it had seen better days, spread out over the flowers. A few bottles of something or other sat in a small cooler to one side, chilled in ice she remembered getting at the last gas station they had passed miles back.

“It’s beautiful out here.” The breathlessness in her voice let on how amazed she was.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Came the reply as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her down with him. Fingers trailing excitedly over her middle had them both laughing until it dissolved into lazy cuddling and sparse kisses. Eventually, her head of deep brown curls rest on his slowly rising chest, and the pair linked their fingers together.

“You’re such a romantic, Josh.” She murmured into his knuckles, kissing the back of his hand, “Makes me glad I picked you up.”

“I’m pretty glad you picked me up, too.” Josh grinned up at the sky, “Better me than some psychopath.”

“I’d be happy with a psychopath as hot and sweet as you.” Marilyn purred, yelping as she was rolled off of him, pinned beneath the bulk of his weight.

“Be careful what you wish for, Sweetcheeks.” He barked a laugh, burying his face into her neck. Inhaling deep, he sighed softly into her hair before he set to work peppering the tan column of her neck and the dip of her collarbone with hungry kisses. When his lips found her perky breasts, he teased the tops gently before sucking a dark red mark just above her pounding heartbeat. “Well, what do you say to _that_ , miss Marilyn Munroe?”

“I think, Mr. Joshua Washington, that this much sunlight isn’t good for a vampire. At least you don’t sparkle.” Her smile could have convinced dead plants to return to life, and it’s perfection wasn’t lost on him.

“Your smile could get this sluggish blood in my veins pumping again.” Josh responded in his Best Terrible Vampire Voice.

“Your blood has had no trouble pumping the last four hundred miles, buddy. I’m lucky you haven’t ravaged me already.”

“Lucky? Ouch, Mar.” Sitting up with a mock pout on his lips, he watched her roll into his lap. This time, it was Josh’s turn to yelp as he was pulled back down and pinned to the blanket in one fluid motion.

“We both know it’s not a problem, babe.” She murmured, leaning down into him and planting a soul-searing kiss on his lips. After a few minutes, it dissolved into quiet breathing as she moved to lay beside him, head pillowed on his arm. A long, companionable silence stretched out, soft kisses spaced out in it until Josh broke their peace with a soft admittance.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“I don’t see why we can’t.” Came the soft reply. They both knew this wouldn’t last, maybe not even the whole summer. Eventually, she would return home to Alberta and their Spring Break romance would deteriorate. 

Those thoughts were better suited for another time, though. For now, they could just bask in the glory of short-lived love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have too much fun writing Marilyn. Hell, I just have too much fun writing. It helps me deal with things. xD Hope to see you guys again soon~


End file.
